I'm Serious
by That Crazy Girl
Summary: Chrno tells a young Rosette he'll marry her. Rosette doesn't think he's being serious. But is he? A short drabble!fic with ChrnoxRosette. Complete.


Title: I'm serious

Rating: K 

Summary: Chrno tells a young Rosette he'll marry her. Rosette thinks he isn't serious. But is he? A short drabble!fic with ChrnoxRosette.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fingers with which I typed this—and the idea, as well.

Word count: Six times one hundred.

Warnings: It is extremely possible that Chrno is out of character. (grins) I also wrote this while extremely sleepy.

* * *

1.

Rosette wasn't crying, but Chrno could tell that she was upset.

Moving his fingers over soft blonde curls, the demon couldn't help but ask the young girl what was wrong. "What happened, Rosette?"

"It's that stupid Billy," little Rosette explained with a frustrated grunt. "He's such an idiot—he says I'll never get married!"

Chrno gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Rosette—if that's the problem, I'll marry you."

The girl let out a loud, sincere laugh. "Haha…Thanks, Chrno."

The demon's eyes narrowed then as his face drew nearer to Rosette's, forcing her to look at him. "I'm serious."

2.

"Er… Chrno? We don't have to do this…"

There were teddy bears all around them, and Joshua was the minister. If Rosette had to be honest, this didn't look very serious at all. But something about Chrno's eyes and expression made her feel like this was no joke—and Rosette…

Well, Rosette was freaking out.

"I'm not even thirteen yet! What—what Billy said was a joke, Chrno! A _joke_!"

Chrno's solemn expression never betrayed anything resembling humorous sentiment. "It's okay, Rosette. We'll show Billy a lesson. That is what you want, isn't it?"

Oh God, oh God, oh _God_…

3.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Joshua said merrily, not even slightly aware that his sister was hyperventilating. He was having too much fun. "You may kiss the bride, Mr. Chrno!"

"EEEP!" Rosette screamed, when the demon suddenly made a move towards her that showed that not even _that_ instruction was taken lightly. She didn't _want_ to kiss Chrno, eww!

"Rosette," Chrno chided her lightly. "What kind of behavior is this? You're ruining your own wedding."

"What? I—No!"

"Then let me seal the pact."

4.

A quick, feathery kiss that Rosette was _not _expecting to like sealed Joshua's words and Chrno's vows in a single moment, and despite herself, Rosette was flying…

Reddened cheeks and a startled gaze adorned her gaze after her first kiss _ever_…

Rosette had never kissed a boy before.

It had been part of the reasons why Billy had said Rosette would never get married—the blonde girl simply wasn't interested in boys at her age, she had her brother's illnesses to think about instead! And besides, it's not like there was much to pick from at the _orphanage_…

Rosette had never kissed a boy before.

Rosette didn't want to kiss a different one afterwards.

5.

Thrilled laughter filled the air and trees around them as Joshua let himself drown in his own mirth. He certainly hadn't expected Chrno to actually _kiss _Rosette! The look on her face was now priceless!

She didn't even seem like she would be reacting and punching him any time soon…!

Over the giggles, Rosette's blush deepened and, for the first time in her life, Joshua's actions seemed to take a second place in importance.

"There! Now Billy won't have anything to bother you with, will he?" Chrno said with a big grin. It was now obvious he had been joking.

6.

"Ow, ow, OW! What was THAT for?" the same Chrno yelled, four years later, right after a grown Rosette woke up from her slumber.

"I just remembered, you big jerk, about that prank you had pulled on me when we were little!"

"Ow… What prank?" Chrno asked resentfully.

"The one where you made me believe we had gotten married, idiot!"

"Oh, yeah…" Chrno now seemed to remember. "You know, we never _did_ go on honeymoon."

Rosette's face darkened menacingly. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

The demon's eyes narrowed as his face drew nearer to Rosette's with a solemn air. "I'm serious."

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... Was Chrno really just pranking Rosette or were there darker darker motives involved? Mwahahah... You be the judge! n.n


End file.
